


One Thing

by badvibrations



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: Something about Taron's costume gets under your skin.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Kudos: 23





	One Thing

Taron is pacing around the kitchen area of his trailer,, talking on the phone, and you keep your eyes trained on him from where you are stretched out on the sofa. He is already camera ready for the next scene, wearing black slacks, a kimono, and two pearl necklaces – you know there is not much time. Tossing your phone to the side, you sit up on the sofa, and lean on the armrest of the so you can get Taron’s attention.

“Hang up,” you whisper. Taron glances at you for a moment knitting his eyebrows together as if he is trying to understand what you have asked. Much to your dismay, he shakes his head and continues talking to the person on the other line. “Hang up the phone,” you insist. Taron tips the phone from his mouth, so he can address you.

“Darling, please, I have to take this call,” he whispers. “Give me a minute.”

“Taron, baby, I need you to fuck me,” you say, simply. Taron’s eyes go wide at your admission, his jaw going slack. All he can do is shake his head again, and respond to the person on the phone, though his speech is slightly stuttered. “Please, I need you,” you continue, sitting up on your knees and unbuttoning your jeans.

Taron tries to pay attention to the caller, but you slip your hand down the front of your panties, rubbing your fingers through your folds. You chew on your lip, using your free hand to cup your breast as you keep eye contact with Taron.

“Taron, I wanna feel your mouth on my pussy,” you keep trying. You continue to touch yourself delicately, while you reach out with your other hand to grab Taron’s hand and pull him towards you. “And I wanna feel these fingers,” you mutter. “In my cunt.” You slide two of his fingers into your mouth, sucking on them while you continue to rub at your clit with your hand.

“Oh, my God,” Taron groans softly, forgetting he was on the phone. “Uh, I’ve-I’ve gotta go, mate. I’ve got…to be on set in a minute…gotta get ready.” He hangs up the phone, tossing it to the side as he stares at you sucking on his digits. “You are incorrigible” Taron says, sliding his fingers deeper into your mouth. “Where did you say you wanted my fingers? Was it in your cunt?”

“Mmmhmm,” you hum around his fingers, keeping eye contact with him. He slowly pulls his digits from your mouth and smirks at you.

“On your back." 

You listen to his command, watching the look of concentration on his face as he yanks your jeans and panties down your legs. He struggles for a moment until he has them off of you, throwing them carelessly to the side before he spreads your legs wide for him. Wasting no time, he kneels on the floor between your thighs, taking the fingers that had just been in your mouth and slipping them into your entrance. You groan, looking down at him, to stare into his eyes. He grins up at you, watching the way you wiggle your hips to get him to move his fingers even faster.

"Where do you want my tongue?” he asks. With a smirk, you shake your head, keeping your eyes on his face. Taron chuckles sticking his tongue out and flicking it suggestively. “Just say it, and I’ll do it,” he mutters, still pumping his fingers.

“My clit,” you mutter. “Suck on my clit, the way you know I love.” Taron releases a deep growl, swooping down lower between your legs so he can bury his face between your thighs. “Oh, fuck,” you gasp out. “Just like that, baby.”

Taron presses his open mouth against your clit, breathing heavily, panting as his tongue flicks urgently over your clit, fingers pumping into you at the same pace. You hear him groan at the way you writhe under his touch and you moan loudly, hooking your legs over his shoulders to try pulling him closer.

“Fuck, Taron,” you breathe. “You’re so good at this, baby. You’re the only one who knows how to work my pussy just right for me.”

“That’s right,” he pants against you, before beginning to suck on your clit. You gasp loudly, your hand setting on the back of his head to force his head closer to your core. Taron’s slender fingers pound into you relentlessly, curling up inside of you in an attempt to find your spot. He continues to make satisfied noises as he sucks on your clit, and you know that he loves it just as much as you do.

“Don’t stop, baby,” you call out. “I’m so close!”

Taron’s pace quickens, knowing that you are closing in on your climax; you tighten your thighs around his head, rolling your hips to meet his motions, which makes Taron moan louder. You keep groaning, telling Taron how close you are, and how he makes you feel so good, when your climax hits you hard. You arch up from the sofa, one hand still set on Taron’s head while the other claws at the cushions. Squeezing your eyes shut tight, you ride out the waves of your orgasm, still moving against Taron’s as he moans in time with you. As you lay there trembling for a moment, Taron pulls your legs from around his head and sits up on his knees, peering down at you.

“I love watching your body quake after I make you come…it’s so sexy.” You finally lift your gaze, meeting his eyes, and you notice they’re clouded over; his hand is rubbing slightly over the growing bulge in his pants. “On your feet,” he whispers. “Not done with you yet.”

He quickly moves to his feet, yanking you to stand in front of him. When he looks into your eyes, seeing how you are still coming down from your high, Taron chuckles, locking you into a kiss while he walks you around the back of the sofa. He lifts you to sit on the back of it, still not bothering to break from the kiss as he keeps one hand bracing your lower back while his other slips between your thighs. You gasp as he rubs along your tenderness for a moment before he finally breaks the kiss, bringing his fingers to your lips once again.

“Taste yourself,” he breathes, eyes all over your face. You do as you are told, taking his fingers into your mouth and sucking the taste of yourself from them while you maintain eye contact with Taron. A wide smirk spreads across his lips watching you. “Needy, aren’t you?” he asks, retracting his hand once he is satisfied.

“You love it,” you whisper, grabbing onto the pearls around his neck and tugging him towards you for another kiss. You can feel Taron smirk against your lips, fumbling to pull himself from his slacks.

You are distracted when he pushes himself inside of you, and a moan much louder than you expect echoes in your throat, causing Taron to tip head head back so he could peer into your eyes. A disgustingly smug smirk spreads on his lips, a look that only makes you want him more. As he begins to speak, you quickly grab onto the kimono and pull him back towards you for another kiss, to keep him quiet.

Taron wastes no time, rocking his hips against you, already pushing in deep. He fills you up better than anyone you had been with, stretching you out and making you ache for him to move faster. You hook your legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper into you. Taron, clearly not expecting the movement, lets out a delicious groan of his own.

“Fuck me harder,” you mutter. “Act like you’ve done this before.”

“Ooh, darling,” he says, forcing your legs from his hips and pulling you to stand in front of him. “Be careful what you wish for.” He spins you around and bends you over the back of the sofa, shoving back into you.

He resumes his thrusts, one hand pinning you down while the other holds your hip still. Your fingers squeeze the cushions of the sofa, moans slipping from your lips more frequently as he picks up the pace of his thrusts. He is relentless now, bracing the sofa to keep it from tipping due to the force he exerts with every movement he makes. The sound of his pearls rattling against his chest with every one of his thrusts is enough to push you closer to your second climax.

“Fuck,” you groan, closing your eyes as you work yourself back against Taron. You hear him chuckle, muttering under his breath about how amazing you feel. He grabs a handful of your hair and yanks you towards him so your back is arched, and he works faster than before.

When you meet your climax, you moan louder than you expect, causing Taron to release your hair and cover your mouth to silence you, still not stopping his thrusts. You moan against his hand, legs trembling beneath you from the force of your second orgasm.

“Fuck, c’mere,” Taron mutters, pulling out of you and dragging you to your knees in front of him. You open your mouth, knowing just what he has planned as you watch him furiously jerking his fist along his length.

With deep moans, Taron reaches his own end, spilling into your mouth. It drips from your lips as you try to swallow it all, which Taron wipes away with his thumb; you snatch his hand up by his wrist, licking the rest of him from his fingertips.

When you look up at him, you see a smirk on his lips before he mutters, “Can’t wait to see your reaction to some of my other costumes.”


End file.
